fools_luckfandomcom-20200214-history
Wade Reynells
Colonel Wade Reynells is one of the co-leaders of the 421st SpecForce Battalion, next to Master Liana Onasi . He has severed in many battles including the First Battle of Dantooine, taking down Darth Malgus, and helping in saving the lives of the Makeb people. He helps lead Overkill Squadron alongside Zedd Ovredis. He is the husband of Ka’lee Reynells and the father of both McKenzie Reynells and Raeghan Reynells. Biography Early Life (3667 – 3653 BBY) Wade Reynells was born on Dantooine to Martha and Vicent Reynells. His parents called him a handful when he was growing up, always finding himself getting into trouble. He would always goof off or show off to the other kids. He didn’t grow up any when his brother, Kirby Reynells was born in 3655 BBY. Wade did have a love for starships and knew that when he would grow up that he would want to become a pilot. Although his father and mother would yell at him to return to the fields or to finish up his school work, Wade would always think about flying in spaceships. Wade was sharp when it came to being a hunter and surviving on his own. The rest of the Reynolds children and even his older cousins had a hard time besting him in battle. So when it came time to choose which direction he would go in 3653, whether it was to join the Republic Army or stay a farmer, he immediately ran up to the first General he could find on the Republic base on Dantooine and enlisted and wished to go to the academy right away, even though the semester had started two months ago. This General was Ryken Reynolds and saw the potential in Wade. He gave him an approval slip and a ticket for the first shuttle to Coruscant. Grand Army of the Republic (3650 – 3643 BBY) Wade was at the top of his class at the academy for combat, survival, and team leadership; although his studies didn’t prove the same. One of his instructors called him a cowboy for doing things the way he wanted and not the way the class was to be taught, but still somehow made it to the same outcome or even a better outcome than what the test was designed for. Wade also spent a lot of time in the engineering labs, creating modification for weapons and even designing new weapons and gears, such as some of his custom medical probes. Wade never traditionally completed his training at the academy. Seeing as he had advanced far past what even the ace pilots could teach him and in 3647 BBY was promoted to the field rank of Sergeant and sent to be apart of Wolfpack Squadron in the 108th Battalion. He was given a standard Aurek-class starfighter. He would travel with the 108th to several planets. In 3645 BBY, he was on a mission to Nar Shaddaa to stop a Sith Lord. Wade was transferred to Ryken’s command. Wade’s part in the plan was to enter a Nar Shaddaa dueling ring while Ryken talked with Giradda the Hutt. Wade made it to the final round and ended up dueling with a female Mandalorian only going by her title, The Huntress. Wade lasted all ten rounds and the match ended in a draw. The judges named Wade the winner, but Wade didn’t feel like one. He tracked down the Huntress later and attempted to split half of the winnings. She declined and stormed out. The 108th later stormed a facility on Nar Shaddaa where the Sith was hiding. Wade was transferred to Besh Squad while Ryken was lead Aurek Squad. Besh Squad ended up finding the Sith who was in the middle of torturing the Huntress from before. Besh Squad opened fire on the Sith. Wade was able to sneak in as the Sith was busy with the rest of his squad and freed the Huntress. After disposing with Besh Squad, Wade and the Huntress teamed up to attack the Sith. The Huntress grabbed Wade’s arm and shot out a window only to jump off to the platform below. The Sith followed ready to kill the two as Ryken interviened. Ryken and the Sith would duel for a moment before Ryken took the upper hand and killed the Sith. The Huntress was in critical condition as Ryken called for an evac shuttle to get her to a medical facility. After having her wounds treated, Wade visited the Huntress with half of his winnings again. She was grateful of Wade’s help and remarked how he fought like a Mandalorian himself. After revealing where he came from, the Huntress revealed her name, Ka'lee Kelbron of the Kelbron clan that was living also on Dantooine. Whenever Wade had down time, he would visit Ka’lee as often as he could. The two ended up marrying on Dantooine in 3644 BBY under Mandalorian tradition. However, Ka’lee chose to follow the Reynolds following and changed her clan name. Despite the initial outrage, it did bring the Kelbron clan closer to the residence of Dantooine and they eventually moved their clan closer to the Reynolds and would find themselves an ally. In 3643 BBY, the Sith Empire tried to take Dantooine by surprise, but with quick thinking, the 108th Battalion was able to hold off them off. Unfortunately, the Empire had one more surprise attack and took on Bantha Squad head on, killing Ryken. Wade commanded Bantha and Dragoon Squadrons to follow a counter attack on the make-shift Imperial Base. After the successful infiltration, Dragoon Squadron activated the Ion Cannon the Imperials set up to prevent other Republic Forces from entering and fired it upon the Imperial Dreadnought in orbit. Wolfpack Squadron took to the skies and boarded the Dreadnought fighting their way to the main reactor and slapping several Detpacks to it before detonating and evacuating the vessel. With their base taken and their only way off Dantooine now a fireball in the sky, the rest of the Imperials surrendered to the Republic and to the 108th Battalion. Although there were many deaths on both sides, Wade was promoted to Lieutenant and re-assigned to Havoc Squadron. The 108th was given to Jedi Commander Marissa Reynolds. Havoc Squad (3643 BBY) Ord Mantell Wade was sent to Ord Mantell to help Havoc Squad track down a ZR-57 orbital strike bomb. He worked with the Commander of Havoc Squad, Harron Tavus and his team. He also met Lieutennant Aric Jorgan from Intelligence. After Wade tracked the ZR-57 to a volcano base, Havoc Squad sans Wade infiltrated the volcano base. When they lost contact, Wade would go in alone. He ran into a smuggler, Zedd Ovredis, who was also storming the base in hopes to getting his stolen ship back. The two had great chemistry as they worked their way through Ord Mantell separatists and into the heart of the base. However the two would have to split up. Wade exchanged his contact detail with Zedd and would continue on his own. He later found some controls to hack into and disabled the ZR-57 remotely. He would later find Havoc Squad. They were not in trouble; they were handing the ZR-57 to Imperial officers. Havoc Squad left as some Imperial commando’s ambushed Wade. The tide turned as Zedd arrived to provide backup, as Zedd’s ship had already left orbit. Wade and Zedd returned to Fort Garnik on Ord Mantell to file their report. As the remaining officers from Havoc Squad defected, Wade as promoted to Lieutenant and given Jorgan as his XO--who sadly was used as a scapegoat for the incident and demoted to Sergeant. In return, Wade bargained to get a ticket to Coruscant for Zedd as that’s where his ship was heading. The Esseles Wade, Jorgan, and Zedd would travel to Coruscant by way of a Republic transport ship called The Esseles. The ship fell under attack by an Imperial Dreadnought under the command of Grand Moff Rycus Kilran–nicknamed Pizza Face by Zedd. The three managed to fend off an Imperial boarding party and a Mandalorian mercenary named Ironfist. They then boarded Kilran’s ship, disabled the tractor beam, and fought against a Sith warrior named Vokk. Returning the The Esseles, they returned to their trip to Coruscant. Wade would file the report with General Elin Garza. Coruscant Wade and Jorgan was tasked in finding Jek Karden, the former lead of Havoc Squad before Tavus took over. Wade would track him all over Coruscant before cornering him in The Works. There he made a deal with Karden: he would vow not to kill the former members of Havoc Squad if Karden turned himself in and helped track them down. Karden agreed and turned himself in to the Republic Army. Havoc Squad was given a BT-7 Thunderclap ship so that they may travel the galaxy searching for the rest of the defectors. Taris Havoc Squad worked with Sergeant Elara Dorne on Taris to track down the Havoc Squad medic conamed Needles. With Doorne’s help, Wade and Jorgan traveled across the ruins of the old city tracking down missing patrols. Wade ended up storming a secret Imperial instillation and held the base’s commander hostage. The base commander confessed Needles’ location and Wade allowed him to leave. Wade tracked down Needles, who was mutating Imperial soldiers into rakghouls. Despite trying to take Needles into custody, a firefight broke out and Needles was killed along with his creatures. Wade destroyed Needles’ data and returned to the outpost. There, Garza reassigned Dorne to Havoc Squad as the squad’s field medic. Nar Shaddaa Havoc Squad was sent to the Hutt moon of Nar Shaddaa where followers of Tavus had captured and activated a prototype Republic war droid designated M1-4X. The droid was originally meant to serve Havoc Squad, however the traitors were using Fourex to steal from the Republic. After engaging in a firefight, Havoc Squad had to retreat over Fourex’s artillery and because Jorgan sustained heavy injuries. Outgunned, Havoc Squad went to an SIS outpost for help. On the way they ran into Tharan Cedrax who offered his office for a make-shift medical facility. While repairing his armor, Wade felt his ear was being talked off by Tharan’s dislike for Republic armors and how inefficient they were. Against SpecForce protocol, Wade told Tharan their assignment and how their last encounter went. Wade and Tharan went to work on producing the first Power Armor, the Outcast Armor. This armor provided the wearer with a forward shield generator, Heads Up Display, and an advanced Friend or Foe system. With Jorgan still in critical, but stable condition, Wade and Dorne tracked Fourex to Shadow Town. Despite the advanced artillery Fourex produced, Wade’s shield generator was able to withstand the firepower, but it was taking a toll on the power generator. He was able destroyed Fourex before his armor’s generator gave out. Fourex was returned to an SIS safehouse where he was rebuilt and was able to serve in Havoc Squad. Wade returned to Tharan’s office to express his thanks, only to see Tharan not only busy with helping out a Jedi with their issues, but already working on the next Power Armor. Wade and Tharan exchanged contact information so that whenever the next armor was ready, Wade could come see Tharan. It’s a Trap! General Garza directed Havoc Squad to Tavus’ ship which had finally been tracked down. However, Tavus had set up a trap for Havoc Squad. Locking Jorgan, Doorne, and Fourex outside of a cargo hold, Wade found himself against Shadow Fist, a constant rival of Havoc Squad during the first war. Despite being outnumbered, Wade’s new armor was more than enough to hold off the onslaught. Jorgan was able to cut through the door and Fourex provided backup as the rest of Havoc Squad took out Shadow Fist. Tatooine Havoc Squad was sent to Tatooine to track down Fuse. Fuse apparently contacted the Anchorhead mayor to warn him of an Imperial attack. Fuse told them he regretted his decision for defecting and wishing to help Havoc Squad in any way. After thwarting a few Imperial attacks, Fuse gave the location of the Imperial base. Wade stormed his way through the base and found Fuse locked in a cell. The base’s commander activated the self-destruct and Wade could either free Fuse or go after the commander. Wade chose to free Fuse and Havoc Squad exited the base. Fuse turned himself in as Garza was happy of the missions success. Despite treason being the highest capital offense, Wade talked with Garza in hoping to lessen the time served as he said Fuse was “bullied into defecting” and not having it be his decision. Despite it being a lie, Garza did not question Wade and put it in her final report. Alderaan Havoc Squad’s last destination was Alderaan and tracking down Gearbox. Gearbox was working on a new war tank in the time he was on Alderaan. Ambushed by one of Gearbox’s partrols, Wade’s armor fell into disarray by some of Gearbox’s “toys.” Gearbox contacted Wade remotely and said that after Wade’s encounter with Shadow Fist, he had been scanning Wade’s new armor and how to destroy it. Fourex intervened, however another of Gearbox’s invention disabled him. Jorgan and Doorne managed to eliminate the ambush and had an evac shuttle fly in to rescue Wade and Fourex. At a nearby Republic outpost, Jorgan was able to restart Wade’s armor system and reboot Fourex. After waking up, Wade contacted Tharan for assistance. Luckily, Tharan was already on Alderaan and stopped by the outpost. Although not having a new armor for Wade, Tharan managed to update the software and reinforce the shield generator so that it couldn’t be disabled. He also EMP hardened the armor as well as Fourex so that Gearbox couldn’t disable the two of them again. After receiving his upgrades, Havoc Squad tracked down Gearbox’s garage. There, Havoc Squad engaged Gearbox’s war tank. The new upgrades to Wade’s shield allowed him to withstand the cannon fire and provide an adequate distraction for Jorgan to attack the exposed fuel lines, destroying the tank. Gearbox survived and attacked the squad personally. Wade tried to convince him to stand down, saying how Fuse and Kardan surrendered themselves. Gearbox wanted no part in it and was later killed. The Justice Havoc Squad was sent to Tavus’ command ship, the Justice, in order to infiltrate and deal with the old commander personally. Sneaking in with Fourex under the disguise that they were one of Tavus’ followers, Wade ended up sabotaging the ship and allowing the rest of Havoc Squad as well as other Republic Squads to land. However, Wade was careless and his generator on his armor was shot, as the shields only protected the forward part of his armor. Wade and Fourex engaged with combat with Wraith, the old team sniper, and ended up killing her. With no time to repair his armor, Wade and Fourex, along with the rest of Havoc, stormed the bridge. Wade tried appeasing Tavus, telling him how Fuse and Karden were alive and unharmed whereas the others chose to fight and died. Tavus wanted to hear none of it and the two engaged in a fight, while the rest of Havoc watched. Wade gained the upper hand by tackling Tavus to the ground. The two would fight, unarmed, until Tavus gave up. Wade spared his life and in return, Tavus would offer his services to the Republic once more. General Garza appeared on the ship and talked with Tavus and reminded him what he was originally fighting for. Garza, in turn, promoted Wade to Captain and relieved Havoc Squad from active duty. Fireteam 421 “Fool’s Luck” (3642 BBY) After returning to active duty, Wade promoted Jorgan to Lieutenant and XO of Havoc Squad. In return, Garza removed Wade from Havoc Squad and promoted a different soldier to the position. In turn, Wade was moved to Fireteam 421, Fool’s Luck. He was reunited with Zedd Ovredis as Garza figured based on what the two of them did in a Separatist base, they would be unstoppable in an Imperial base. Wade and Zedd agreed on the teams’ name, Fool’s Luck, not only based on Zedd’s ship, but on their sheer dumb luck from the first time. Balmorra Fool’s Luck ended up landing on Balmorra and helped the Balmorran reistance in driving the Empire off the world. Despite the resistance still holding a grudge from when the Republic abandoned them last time, they worked with Fool’s Luck in retaking much of the planet. With the help of Jedi Master Kylah Onasi, the three stormed the Balmorran Arms Factory and recaptured it. Quesh Landing on the adrenal-producing planet of Quesh, Fool’s Luck aided the Republic Military in attempting to drive the Imperials off of the planet. They helped rescue Broga Masrii, the last of Hutt from the Three Families, from an Imperial camp. Though the failed in driving the Empire off of Quesh, they gained the support from the last of the Hutt clans on the planet. Colicoid War Games Fool’s Luck, along with Risha Drayen and Jorgan were entered for the Colicoid War Games against an Imperial strike team. They had to survive a slew of challenges including a turret battle, labyrinth, battling war droids, and then taking on the Annihilator 6K-A2. Despite some team setbacks, they managed to make it through to the end and defeated the Annihilator. In turn, the Colicoids aid the Republic was an advanced set of droids and weapons. Hoth Fool’s Luck found themselves on Hoth where Wade received his latest, and long time overdue, Power Armor, the Mark 3. Zedd and Wade found themselves at Aurek Base where the Imperials were ready to drive the Republic off of the planet. With Wade’s newest upgrades, he was able to take out the advancing force single handedly while Zedd worried about restoring main power. After saving Aurek Base, Fool’s Luck ends up in a Republic and Imperial conquest of driving out the a set of pirates known as the White Maw. Though the strikes take a little more than a day, Wade and Zedd manage to root out most of the White Maw, allowing the Republic and Empire to call a truce on the planet. The Red Reaper The Republic transport Toron Voq sends out a distress signal relaying images of a Sith dreadnaught that attacked them. Though the Empire is not behind the attack, Fool’s Luck, along with two members from the Jedi order, are sent in to infiltrate the ship and take out the commander, Darth Ikoral. In the end, Darth Ikoral gains the upper hand by killing the two Jedi members, however due to Wade and Zedd’s unorthodox combat, they reflect the Sith’s attack back at himself--what Zedd refers to as an assisted suicide. Against General Rakton (3641 BBY) Belsavis With a full scale war once again, Fool’s Luck is sent to the planet of Belsavis where the prision planet has a full scale invasion from the Empire resulting in the release of several prisoners. Wade, now a Major, and Zedd fight their way through the entire prison area, helping the wardens lock down each section as possible. Wade would run into General Arkos Rakton calling Wade a Reaper for the slaughter of many Imperial officers through his career. Rakton set up a trap for Fool’s Luck and ended up sabotaging Wade’s armor, locking it down, leaving Zedd to fend off an advancing army. Despite the armor being immobilized, Wade’s systems were undamaged. Zedd used Wade as a human shield--literally--as he retaliated against the incoming forces. Asteroid A-77 Despite the original orders going to Havoc Squad, Fool’s Luck landed on Asteroid A-77--a prison space station. Upon reaching the main console room, Rakton sprung his trap and started bombing the prison. There was only enough power left to either vent engineering to free the prisoners, or rescue SpecForce agent Ava Jaxo. Despite his initial training, Wade chose to rescue the SpecForce agent. The rest of the prisoners died when the station collapsed. Wade vowed to personally end Raktons’ life. Corellia Fool’s Luck was sent to Corellia to help liberate the planet from the clutches of the Empire. Despite their orders for Fool’s Luck to rescue the Corellian Council, Wade reunited with Havoc Squad in taking Rakton out personally. He coordinated with Havoc Squad, the Safecrakers, and the 53rd Armored Platoon and broke through the defenses. Eventually Wade caught up with General Rakton and the two engaged in a firefight. Though his armor was virtually destroyed, Wade ended up disabling Rakton and held a blaster to his face. Despite all that the general had done to impede his progress, despite all he did against Havoc Squad, and despite all the people he killed, Wade ended up taking him in as a prisoner. Zedd would catch up with Wade again, after saving the Corellian council. The two were flown, alongside Havoc Squad, to Coruscant where Wade and the commander of Havoc Squad were both awarded the Cross of Glory, while the rest were given the Gold Crescents. Wade would later stop by Tharan’s workshop and receive the new Mark 5 armor along with Holiday as an assistant AI. The False Emperor (3641 – 3640 BBY) Both the Republic and the Empire begin a skirmish on the ice planet of Ilum in hopes that once again they can drive the other off of a planet. They are interrupted as Darth Malgus attacks both the Republic and Empire and claims himself the new Emperor. General Garza once again calls on the services of Fool’s Luck to infiltrate the fortress and taking out the Emperor. However, she’s faced with a small setback: they don’t know where the fortress is and Fool’s Luck was an off-the books squad that even the Supreme Chancellor didn’t know about. Garza called both Wade and Zedd into a meeting where she discussed how Fireteam 421 was turning into the 421st Platoon. She mentioned that the Supreme Chancellor blabbed about their secret team to the Jedi Order and how their next mission was to take out the Emperor. The Jedi Order, in response, demanded that their finest Jedi Knights accompany. Garza now had no choice but to expand Fool’s Luck by adding in three squads. Wade requests Havoc to join the Platoon and also creates Overkill and Gambit squadrons. Wade and Zedd travel to Tyton where they’re introduced to Liana Onasi, Kelin Vicor, Loyd Marr and are reunited with Kylah and Kirby. They talk about their mission and how they have to find the space station first. This leads them to Nar Shaddaa where they meet up with Colonel Halatia Morain and Captain Sarah Nevra. Ka’lee also interrupts the meeting and provides intelligence with a docking station with the access codes to Malgus’ station. When the reach the platform, they find a Sith Sorcerer. With a lack of communication, the Jedi leap into battle but are immediately countered by the sorcerer’s lightning strikes. Wade jumps in with Halatia and blocks most of the incoming attacks. Kelin gets back up and jumps after the sorcerer, but is thrown off to the side and is knocked unconscious. Kirby, seeing a Jedi Master fall, lets out his emotions and runs after the sith. He is struck with lightning and collapses as well. Wade races to his brothers’ side, but is caught in a whirlwind of lightning, striking at his armor, overloading the generator, and stripping his armor away. He’s then thrown off the side of the platform and sent hurtling towards the planet below. With most of the 421st either unconscious or too injured to fight, the sorcerer picks up Kirby and disappears along with the data on Darth Malgus. Wade manages to get one of his rocket boots working and somehow lands on a lower platform. He calls in an evac shuttle for himself and his team. But when he finds out Kirby is kidnapped, he finds himself mourning the loss of his brother and anger at the one who took him. Wade returns to Tharan’s workshop where he retrieves his old Mark 3 armor for the time being. Tharan is already hard at work making the new Mark 6 armor, codenamed “Black Hole.” Fool’s Luck regroups and manages to pull some of the data that was stolen. They find two points of interest that could help them find Malgus. The first is on Belsavis while the second is on Dantooine. Havoc Squad, along with Kylah and Loyd, head to Dantooine. There they run into Jiara Anatalis. They find an old Rakata tomb with a computer and a star map showing the location of what is referred to as The Foundry. They say their goodbyes to Jiara and head off to the space station. There, Havoc Squad faces off against full battalions of droids and Imperials alike. They manage to make it through the entire facility and shut it down. After that, Yuun manages to slice into the systems and finds the docking codes to Malgus’ station, but no record of where the station is. They suddenly receive a distress signal coming from Ilum. Malgus attacked the main command center and several senior officers and Jedi Masters are dead. Overkill Squad, which consisted of Wade and Zedd along with Liana and Kelin, arrive on Belsavis the same time Havoc lands on Dantooine. There the team runs into Mis’shen, a skilled slicer. They find information of a crashed Czerka ship in the northern pole. Traveling there, they infiltrate the ship and find that the ship is still functional, however all of the power is being transferred. They reach the main cargo bay and discover a bay full of HK-50 Assassin Droids. However, they too have been re-wired to focus all of their energy on a single console. Activating it released a single HK-51 unit. HK-51 switched on and booted up Czerka Protocol 101A, an order to eliminate any non-Czerka personnel. However when his photoreceptors locked onto Liana’s face, a hidden subroutine inside his matrix activated and deleted all previous Czerka protocols. He looked at Liana and then said, “master.” Confused, the team questioned HK’s stance on Liana. He mentioned that his database was able to recognize Liana as the descendant to his creator. Wade notices that a datacron is embedded into HK-51. Without removing the datacron, as it would shut down HK-51, HK is able to access the files and thereby finding out that Malgus’ space station is an old Rakata station. They are now able to track the station. It is around that time that Overkill Squad gets the message about Ilum. They leave with HK-51 and Mis’shen, who is now drafted into Overkill Squad. Overkill and Havoc Squads land on Ilum and manage to steal a cloaked shuttle, however Gambit Squad is delayed. Wade receives the Mark 6 armor and both Overkill and Havoc Squads launch after the station. Once onboard, Wade waits in the hanger bay for Gambit to arrive while Overkill and Havoc set off. Gambit arrives moments later, however they fall under attack by a Sith warrior by way of an EMP grenade. The EMP fries most of Wade’s power and he has to attack the Sith with limited resources. Loyd manages to appear out of nowhere, stating he stayed behind secretly incase of an ambush. Holiday manages to scan the Sith’s armor and notes it is of the same design as Wade’s personal armors. Wade sneaks in a surprise attack and knocks off the Sith’s helmet. To his shock, it’s Kirby--albeit corrupted by the Dark Side. Eventually Loyd gets the upper hand and Wade charges in with a concussive grenade to knock out his brother. With his power low, Loyd urges Wade to find the other squads. Wade catches up to Havoc Squad who are battling two prototype droids designated A-14 and B-16. Halatia had sustained severe injuries while there rest of Havoc tried fending off the droids. Wade ends up coordinating the attacks on the two droids and using both Kylah’s force attacks and the combined artillery of Sarah and Fourex, they manage to dismantle the two droids. Doorne patches up Halatia as best as they can and the group continues on. At the same time, Overkill Squad runs into HK-47. Believing in the same trick that caused HK-51 to rewrite his programming, Liana approaches HK-47 and quizzes him on her lineage. Despite recognizing Liana’s relation to the creator, HK-47 can not rewrite his programming and the five take on the assassin droid. Eventually Kelin gets the upper hand and manages to slice off the droids limbs and stabs his main processor, turning the droid off. Overkill Squad then meets up with the chief engineer and makes a deal: they would spare the engineers life if he shut down the shields. Unbeknownst to the squad, HK-47 reactivates himself and downloads his programing into the stations computers, uplinks with a nearby Republic cruiser, and uploads his entire programming to the cruiser. Havoc Squad works their way to the engineering section but is stopped by a Trandoshan mercenary called Tregg the Destroyer. They are stunned when a sniper bolt zings across the field and strikes Tregg square in the head, killing him instantly. They look up to see Ka’lee holding a sniper rifle and saluting to the group. She jet packs down to Havoc Squad and joins them in reaching the central chamber. They are then stopped later on by a Sith Entity. Kylah insists that Wade continue on to find Overkill, that she and Havoc could take care of the Entity. Wade nods and moves on. Meanwhile, Overkill Squad is stopped by a Mandalorian mercenary named Jindo Krey. The squad once again goes into battle. Fed up by the roadblocks in their progress, Mis’shen hacks into Krey’s starship and manages to fire a volley of missiles at the Mandalorian, killing him. Mis’shen, however, is caught by a piece of shrapnel and is immobilized. Liana orders HK-51 to bring her back to the hangar bay and get medical help. HK-51 dislikes the request, as he should be with his master at all time, but acknowledges the command and carries Mis’shen to the hangar bay. Overkill ends up making it to Darth Malgus’ chambers and the three of them engage in battle, after Malgus activates the self-destruct on the station. They are no match for Malgus’ strength and are flown all over the place, zapped with lightning, and force choked several times. Wade manages to make it to the chamber and jets in, tackling Malgus. Wade fires off several volleys of missiles and grenades, but all they serve is a distraction. Wade finds himself out of power and plummets to the ground. Battered, bruised, bloodied, and beaten, Malgus makes his way over to Zedd and is ready to execute the smuggler. Wade pulls out his blaster pistol and shoots at Malgus. In return, Malgus sends an array of lightning at Wade, frying his shield generator and destroying his helmet, but recharges Wade’s power. Wade takes off his mangled helmet and orders Holiday to reroute all of the power to the suits’ concussive belt. He then throws it to Liana and orders her to put it on. Kelin manages to get up and tries pushing Malgus with several force pushes. Malgus gets pushed back a bit, but manages to resist. One last burst moves Malgus to a platform overtop of a bottomless pit. Liana regains her strength and sprints over next to Malgus and pushes the button on the concussive belt. A localized shockwave bursts out of the belt, the force so powerful it manages to push Malgus back and down the bottomless pit. Relief of their victory, fear settles back in as there is now no way to shut off the self destruct sequence. Wade manages to pick up Zedd and the four of them high-tail it back to the hangar bay. With all three squads loaded, the shuttles leave and board the Gav Daragon. After recovering from their injuries, Fools Luck is greeted by both Garza and Grand Master Satele Shan. They are commended for their actions. Wade, Sarah, and Halatia all receive promotions to Colonel, Major, and General respectively. The 421st Platoon is converted to the 421st Battalion with the SIS recommendation. It’ll act as the first joint Jedi, Republic, and Civilian Battalion to fight the battles that neither three could do on the own. As a reward, Garza gives them a new Republic dreadnought named the Resolute. When the group first sees the ship for the first time, Wade makes a snide comment about how much orange paint they used, nicknaming the ship the Cheesy Puff. Though not the official name, for the main group the nickname stuck as a sort of inside joke. Recruitment Wade was in charge of recruiting new talent to the 421st. He also received a refit to the Mark 6 armor, and also started working on the Mark 7 armor after an incident where Tharan decided to copy HK-51's personality in multiple HK units. Journey to Manaan Saving Ka'lee Directive 7 Fool's Luck is directed to the planet Ziost where they are asked to take out a rogue AI program called Mentor. Overkill Squad lands on the surface and manages to fight their way through an army of droids. However during the course of the mission, the Mark 6 is hacked into by Mentor and shuts Holiday completely out of the system. Mentor, now in control of the Mark 6, turns on Overkill Squad and attempts to kill them. With Wade shut out from the outside, the team race to try and disable the communication uplinks blocking them from the Resolute. Once completed, Zedd calls down the Mark 7 and activates the armor around him. With the help from Holiday, they manage to damage the Mark 6 and knock out its rockets. Zedd grabs the armor and pulls off the helmet. Mentor still has control over the Mark 6 and activates Wade's concussive belt, knocking Zedd away, and activates the missile launchers firing a volley of missiles at Zedd. Liana manages to rush over and cut off several power cables out of the Mark 6's back. Stunned, Holiday manages to gain partial control over the Mark 6 and ejects Wade out of the armor. Zedd rushes over, grabs the armor, slams it on the ground, and stomps on it a bit before firing a volley of blaster fire, utterly destroying the armor. Mentor responds by attempting to hack into the Mark 7, however Holiday has already figured out how he gained control and manages to block him from doing so again. Zedd ejects from the Mark 7 and hands the armor back over to Wade. At the end, the reach Mentor's core and destroy it before it can broadcast its signal all over the galaxy and possess every electronic: droid, starship, shuttle car, etc. Eternity Vault With the Mark 6 rebuilt, Wade and Loyd head to Tatooine to find out what the Sith are so interested in finding. There they find an ancient Rakata datacron. They take it to Loyd's old master, Uncle, on Coruscant and reunite with Jaerenn Leonis. Uncle manages to translate the inscriptions and talks about a place called the Eternity Vault; and ancient Rakata prison said to contain a being so powerful that even the Rakata themselves feared: Soa, the Infernal One. Karagga's Palce Explosive Conflicts Makeb Wade and Liana originally headed towards the planet Makeb on the request of the Supreme Chancellor. Wade received the new Mark 42 armor from Tharan before leaving. Wade also groomed his hair and grew out a beard. Wade and Liana ended up fighting with the Interstellar Regulators, Makeb's mercenary force before being bought out by Toborro the Hutt. Despite causing heavy damage to the mercenary force, the Regulators managed to man local AA-Cannons, preventing any reinforcements from landing. It was all up to Wade and Liana. They managed to steal a floating fortress called The Arc so that the Makeb's civilians could escape the destruction of their world. While they were escaping a floating fortress, three female children (one wearing Wade's old Mark 1 armor) and a HK-51 unit appeared out of nowhere and assisted Liana and Wade on their escape. With the children not revealing their identities, just being refereed to as thier codenames Meteor, Imperius, and Guardian, Wade had no choice but to allow them to help. Through their actions, they managed to get all the provisions needed for The Arc to take off. However, as they were about to leave, the planet stabilized. Unsure of how this came to be, they allowed the citizens of Makeb to return to their world. As a special gift, Meteor hands Wade a data disc from her timeline for Tharan to assist him in future Power Armor projects. The Terror from Beyond (3639 BBY) Thanks to Meteor's help, Tharan manages to finish the Mark 43 armor as Fool's Luck is called to Ilum in order to help the Gree. Scum & Villainy CZ-198 Fool's Luck is summoned to CZ-198 to stop Rasmus Blys, the Czerka Executive and shut down their project, The Vigilant. Despite being successful in both counts, the Vigilant manages to hack into Wade's armor and turns him against the team, first by ejecting Wade out of his armor and then attacking the team. Wade manages to get Holiday to hack back into the armor. She can't override the system, but she can affect the flight controls. Wade orders Holiday to fly the armor straight at the Vigilant and blow the armor up. Although it doesn't destroy the Vigilant, it gives Overkill Squad the opportunity to destroy the creature. This marks the second time that an outside sources has hacked into Wade's armor and stripped the controls away from him. Oricron Now equipped in his Mark 44 outfit, Overkill Squad travels to Oricron to take out the Dread Masters. The Dread Fortress Forged Alliances Korriban Tython Manaan The Second Battle of Dantooine (3627 BBY) Word reaches the Fool's Luck that General Rakton had an invasion force ready to invade Dantooine. Meteor, Imperius, and Guardian storm the conference room on the Resolute and tell Overkill Squad exactly how the battle will go down. Although they still can't reveal their identity, they plead to Ceoh Onasi and Wade to let them help lead the battle. Ceoh doesn't trust the mysterious rookies but Wade allows them to help. During the battle, Imperius is injured from a fluke accident and is taken to the local Republic medical bay. Meteor protests saying that Imperius would be fine. Wade is called off the front lines to find out what is going on. After questioning Meteor on her knowledge and denying her request for Imperius not to get a full scan, she reveals who they all are. Meteor and Imperius are Wade and Ka'lee's daughters McKenzie and Raeghan. They also reveal that Guardian is Liana's daughter Archanna. McKenzie explains that in her timeline, Rakton was using information from his past self to defeat all of the members of the 421st. Every plan that Wade and Ceoh made, Rakton knew every detail and was waiting in ambush. Wade, still finding all of this hard to believe, orders all of the 421st to standby for new orders and gives temporary command of the Battalion to McKenzie. McKenzie remembers in detail every plan that Rakton over the years she spent in isolation. She coordinated the battalion from the Command Center while Raeghan and Archanna lead the front assaults. They managed to cut through every one of Rakton's well designed plans. They eventually cut all the way to Rakton's ship itself where Raeghan executed the Rakton from the future. In the aftermath of the battle, McKenzie opened up to her father about everything. She explained that in her time, Rakton destroyed all but the Outcast armor. The Mark 44 was a rushed design and was barely functioning when Wade went into battle, and it malfunctioned leading to Rakton easily capturing Wade and executing him. It was their Tharan who found out how to make the armor functional again and stored it on a data disk for his past self to uncover. With their job done, the three future children did not know where fate would leave them. Since correcting the timeline, they figured they'd blink out of existence; the Force would erase them. But they did not vanish. Unsure of what to do next, Wade offers them a spot on the team. McKenzie at first denies the request, saying they should go their separate ways, but is convinced by Archanna and Liana to stay. McKenzie smiles and rushes over to her parents side, hugging them both and saying how she wanted to do that for a long time. Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities An Armor for Every Occasion Working alongside Theran Cedrax, Wade would come to own a set of Exotech Armor, which was in fact a prototype. The armor system would come with its own generator, enough to power up a small Heads Up Display to insure accuracy in combat as well as attempt a real-time uplink with the rest of the crew. However the power needed for such a task was imensive, and Cedrax didn't have a lot of time to work out all the bugs. Over the next year, Cedrax would make two more different sets of armors, all trying to improve off one another in different ways. It was then that Cedrax created the Mark 4 armor, codenamed Reaper. The Reaper Armor added all new protection to Wade as well as give him the ability to better control his medical probes when healing allies. The Reaper Armor also came with a modified generator that could be plugged directly into a battle cannon, modifying the cartridge cells with Kolto. The Reaper armor's major drawback, was the bulk and heaviness. It also had an issue with power as it added new abilities to external products, Wade could only use the Reaper armor for two hours at a time. Any longer and he wouldn't even be able to move in the armor. After returning to the drawing board, Cedrax would make the Mark 5 armor, codenamed Columi. The Columi armor would reduce the weight of the armor from Reaper, and boost the capabilities of the generator. With Wade's new generator, he could produce a shockwave from his belt, knocking back anyone in his way. Cedrax also modified the armor to house an AI, namely his companion Holiday, as many of the new HUD features would need an AI to help coordinate. Wade would wear this armor for quite a while, happy with the results. Unfortunately, the armor was damaged beyond repair in an incident on Nar Shaddaa months before facing off against Darth Malgus later that year. With a half broken armor, Wade return to Cedrax who hald already completed working on the Mark 6 armor, codenamed Black Hole. The Black Hole armor would provide Wade with the best features to date. A newly refined HUD, displaying a Friend-or-Foe system in real time using Augmented Reality. The HUD could be switched between neutral, offense, and medical modes. The generator could also provide a personal defense shielding, albiet a low power shield, as well as a personal rocket boost to either gain a quick altitude (a floor or two) or help in a decent. Holiday could also be plugged into the armor, as well as the advancements with the healing cells of the Reaper armor and the shockwave capabilities of the Columi armor would be used as well. Wade would continue to use the Black Hole armor for quite some time, with Cedrax repairing and upgrading the capabilities from time to time. SWTOR Class and Spec Wade is a Commando with a Healer spec. Also Seen In Star Wars d20 In the original d20 Star Wars campaign, Wade Reynolds was a former padawan to the New Jedi Order. On a mission, his master was slain and he went crazy as he originally thought he was the one who killed his master. Former events led Wade to understand it was not him, but a Sith. However, because of his condition, Wade would constantly talk to his consciousness which led the rest of the team to believe he was crazy. This version of Wade has been dubbed Wade 1.0 and all future version of Wade Reynolds would not be copied off this character. Star Wars: Overkill Squad In the current d20 Star Wars campaign, Wade Reynolds is one of the founding members of the Nut Squad. He is a Mandalorian mercenary from Ordo and he is not fond of the Empire at all. He is accompanied by a CY-M Prototype droid named Cyd and a Basilisk War Droid named Bob. This version of Wade has been dubbed Wade 2.0 and is the basis of all future versions of Wade Reynolds Notable Mentions *Animal Crossing: New Leaf *Champions Online *Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan *Fallout 3 *FTL: Faster Than Light *Minecraft *Monster Hunter 3: Ultimate *Pokemon Black *Pokemon Y *RAGE *Rainbow Six: Vegas *Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 *Torchlight II *XCOM: Enemy Unknown Character Inspired By The original design of Wade Reynolds was that of a Jedi Gunslinger. And thus, he was modeled after the Marvel character Deadpool. However, future versions of Wade do not include Deadpool's crazy antics. Category:Republic Characters Category:Reynolds Family Category:Fool's Luck Category:Reynells Legacy